The present invention relates to a subframe for a motor vehicle.
DE 102 29 161 B4 discloses such a subframe for a motor vehicle. Bolted to the front subframe cross member of the subframe is the housing of a rack-and-pinion steering. For this purpose, bearing mounts in the form of half-shells are provided on the subframe cross member, configured as upright profile, for securement of the steering housing which is approximately circular-symmetrical in cross section. The subframe cross member is rigid as a result of the rectangular cross sectional shape that is oriented in vertical: direction, which is of advantage for wheel guide elements of wheel suspensions that are normally articulated to the subframe and, optionally, for the suspension of a drive unit.
DE 10 2004 058 380 A1 discloses a generic subframe, having wheel guide elements articulated thereto. Viewed in the vehicle longitudinal direction, provision is made for functional parts of the wheel suspensions on both sides of the front subframe cross member. The functional parts are, on one hand, the housing of a rack-and-pinion steering, which is arranged in travel direction of travel behind the subframe cross member, and, on the other hand, a U-shaped torsion bar stabilizer, as viewed in plan view, which is arranged in travel direction anteriorly of the subframe cross member.
In an active chassis system, a space-intensive rotary actuator can be used instead of such a U-shaped torsion bar stabilizer in order to act upon the vehicle wheel suspension via torsion spring bars. The rotary actuator can be used to compensate, depending on the control, the vehicle height and/or pitching and rolling motions of the motor vehicle. The rotary actuator requires additional installation space in the vehicle front which, however, is very limited due to the high space requirements for the drive units.
To provide additional installation space, the subframe cross member could be installed not as an upright profile, but in the form of a flat profile substantially horizontally in the subframe. However, such a flat profile arrangement adversely affects the stiffness of the subframe.